1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to power management for information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Rack-based information handling systems enable larger scale systems to be deployed in a single structure called a rack. These racks can hold a plurality of individual servers or server nodes, which can be fully functional units, with individual cooling and power controls and separate management of each processing node.
Providing power management to an information handling system is important to prevent loss of data and to maintain system reliability. During operation of an information handling system, events can occur that interrupt or reduce the amount of incoming AC power to the information handling system or the amount of available power from power supplies that deliver electrical power to the information handling system. It is desirable for the information handling system to be able to seamlessly manage both increases and decreases in power demands from the components of the information handling system and to be able to manage interruptions in the delivery of power to the information handling system.